


Class 108's Tarot Cards

by tickingclockheart



Series: Class 108's Various Endeavors into the Esoteric and Arcane [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Tarot, The students of class 108 as tarot cards, artwork, read the other fic to know who they are, they're basically Jon's students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickingclockheart/pseuds/tickingclockheart
Summary: A tarot card for each of the surviving students of class 108
Series: Class 108's Various Endeavors into the Esoteric and Arcane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Class 108's Tarot Cards

Meaning: New ideas, curiosity, thirst for knowledge, new ways of communicating


End file.
